This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the presently described embodiments. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the described embodiments. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light and not as admissions of prior art.
Acoustic logging operations are used to collect data regarding the rock formation around a borehole. Typically, an acoustic logging tool in the form of a wireline tool or logging while drilling tool is positioned within the borehole to collect such data. The acoustic logging tool emits multi-order acoustic signals in multiple directions at the surrounding borehole wall or formation. The acoustic signal propagates through the borehole and formation. The received signal includes properties (e.g., attenuation and phase) caused by the formation properties, and thus characterizes the formation.
The presence of the logging tool modifies the acoustic wave excitation and propagation characteristics through the borehole and formation. Thus, the data obtained from the received acoustic signals may be distorted by the logging tool. In order to accurately determine formation properties, the effects of the logging tool need to be accounted for in data analysis. This can be done by generating an equivalent tool model. An equivalent tool model is mathematical representation of the logging tool and thus can be used to filter out the effects of the logging tool.